Genocide Route
"They did the right thing, Asriel. They did." - Chara, at the end of the Genocide Run if Flowey is spared at the beginning. The Genocide Route, much like in the original Undertale, is where Frisk kills all the monsters. However, unlike the original, it plays differently, depending on whether or not you spared Flowey. Interpretation Flowey is spared After sparing Flowey at the beginning, Frisk goes on to slaughter all the monsters, including Toriel, who begged for mercy. While Flowey still tells Frisk to fight in the Ravaged Mines, he didn't encourage Toriel's death after she begged for her life. When Frisk kills Toriel, their LV increases, not knowing the dangers that will be foreshadowed. However, as Frisk progresses past Tundra Town, and even while Papyrus bullies Sans, Sans warns Frisk to stay away from Papyrus at all costs. When Papyrus dies, Flowey becomes even more hesitant of trusting Frisk, and Sans disappears. At the Wasteland, Frisk attempts to kill Monster Kid, which Flowey outright yells at Frisk for doing, and attempts to stop them from doing so. When Frisk does kill Monster Kid, Undyne rushes in at the last second to stop them, only to be wounded in the process. This causes them to rise from the ashes, and becomes The Undying "Hero," and tries to kill Frisk. However, she dies, and Frisk and Flowey move forward to Hotland. In Hotland, Mettaton immediately identifies Frisk as a threat and attempts to kill them right there and then. However, Alphys disables Mettaton and befriends Frisk. Alphys Explains that Frisk should Reset, and bring Undyne back, and that they can be friends. Frisk then Attempts to kill Alphys, but Seeing as Alphys took the Neo Syrem, she survives. Alphys then Re-enables Mettaton and flees. During hotland, Frisk also kills monsters like Muffet and So Sorry (optional). Frisk then encounters Mettaton Neo (v2.0) and Alphys with the Neo Syrem, there to try and stop Frisk. Frisk then kills them, but Mettaton becomes Mettaton Prime, after Mettaton Overloads and dies, Flowey runs away, but Frisk doesn't. Frisk then takes the vials of Determination from Alphys and heads to New home. Frisk reaches the Judgement Hall and sees Sans staring at them. Sans states that the Monsters weren't nice people, but Frisk is going to far. He demands they stop now, or they'll have a "Horrible Time." Frisk simply ignores the warning and fights Sans. After 36 Attacks, Sans is finally finished off and shrugs, no longer caring. Asgore comes in and attempts to Stop frisk, although dying in Four Hits. He claims that his Son shall make him proud, and dies. After they go into the Judgement hall, The Nearly Dead Sans says he needs to buy Flowey some time, and you fight a Slightly Determined Sans. After delivering another Crushing Blow, Sans gives up and turns to Dust without a word. Flowey then Absorbs the Six Human Souls and becomes Alpha Flowey, and says he'll Avenge everyone you killed. In this fight rather than asking the human souls for help, you attack and shatter them. Then Blood drips from them, healing you. At the end of the fight, the corrupt souls all form with Flowey's Husk of a Soul and do a last-ditch effort to defeat you. Frisk defeats him, and Flowey, almost dead, absorbs all the remaining monster souls from the Underground and becomes Asriel. Asriel once again tries to defeat them; however Frisk, with all the Determination they took from Alphys' corpse, defeats the "God of Uber Life." Asriel then takes his Final Form in a Last Ditch Effort to stop you. After being Struck down for good, Asriel thinks you are the Reincarnated Fallen Human and tries to talk some sense into you, but Frisk Just tries to walk past. He tries to stop them, but Chara, reincarnated, intervenes, and tells Asriel that "everything is now at peace." now that the monsters have been destroyed. Asriel rejects this, but Chara destroys all the Souls. Now Flowey, does a pitiful Last Stand to stop Frisk and Chara. After Flowey's Death, he begs Chara to follow Frisk to do the Pacifist Route next Reset, and dies with a smile on his face. Chara Interpretation 1: "Nice Chara" Chara explains to Frisk that they did the right thing, and now they should just reset and do it all over again, and eventually, maybe it'll be fun? Chara Interpretation 2: "Edgy Chara" Chara says that Frisk and them are quite Similar, and that together, they could rule this Pathetic Timeline and do this over, and, over, and over. They say that they're gonna be great partners, and take Frisk's Soul, Ignoring Asriel's Last Request Flowey is killed "an` another 'bad time', as you would say. But before you judge anything about this, look at yourself. Someone as powerful as you, someone as god mode as you... s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l." - Sans, before absorbing the SOULs. After killing Flowey, Frisk goes on a slaughtering spree to kill all the monsters, including Toriel, who begs for mercy. Everything is still the same in this route, but with one difference. After the battle with Asgore and the player proceeds to kill him, Sans rushes forward and absorbs the 6 Human SOULs, transforming himself into Omega Sans. After Frisk defeats Omega Sans, he breaks down and tells Frisk that "they have a chance in this world", and gives the option to either Kill him, or Spare him. If Spared, he kills Frisk, mocking them on how gullible they are, resulting a Game Over. If Killed, they give out these final words: "you really do hate me, don't you?" Sans then holds the slash on his chest and the ghosts of his "friends" are behind him. He states that he won't give up, he CAN'T give up. He explains that he will avenge his friends and says this "I won't give up, I CAN'T Give up, I finally realize why i've been alive all this time... It's because I need to stop YOU. I've considered ending my pitiful existance, but I realize. I need to be alive to stop YOU, if I die, then this timeline dies. I can't let that happen. No matter what, I WILL stop you. WE will stop you. I'm Determined to do so, after all" Then Sans has a final battle which is much harder than his original one, whereas he dodges 68 Attacks before taking 8 More, and turning to Dust. Interpretation 1: "Nice Chara" Chara then appears and tells the player that they did the right thing. However, Chara also states that they look unhappy, and ask even if you have to kill the monsters to survive, would it be better to have a partner on your side (advice for the player to spare Flowey). The game resets. Interpretation 2: "Edgy Chara" Chara then appears and tells the player that this was quite fun, especially with Asriel no longer there to annoy you. Chara also states you seem unhappy for such a "Fun game." Chara then says that lets do this all over again, takes your soul, and does a Base (Not True) Reset. Everyone is killed Interpretation 1: "Nice Chara" After beating Omega Sans this time, Chara attempts to force the player to erase this "depressing world," and move on to a "better place". The player, having nothing to do on the surface, attempts to go into the Underground again. Chara, sees the player want to "help making THIS world better", offers the player a restore. A Reset is then made. Interpretation 2: "Edgy Chara" Chara tells the Player to "Erase this pathetic Reality, and Move onto the NEXT" if you decline the offer, they say "You're Just like him" and do the "Scary Face" and run at the screen. If you agree to it, they say: "You'll be a great partner, lets do this again!" And Simply Erase the timeline. Chara takes your soul and does a Base Reset. Category:Story Category:Routes